<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First and true love by DestinyHope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761065">First and true love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyHope/pseuds/DestinyHope'>DestinyHope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyHope/pseuds/DestinyHope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geonhak left Seoul when he was 13. He went back for his dream job and met again his childhood friends. He was over the moon until he realized Dongju wasn't the carefree and smiling boy he knew. What happened during the time he left? And can he help him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geonhak was watching the tall building in front of him. ToMoon Company was one of the most famous firms in the country and he got lucky enough to be employed by it. Needless to say, the young man was a bit nervous.<br/>
He left Seoul when he was around twelve years old and he never came back till now. He had some trouble getting used to the city. The company wasn't even located in a district he knew of when he was a kid. Luckily, he arrived on time and was now in front of his soon-to-be workplace. He breathed out once. Everything will be alright.</p><p>He got through the automatic doors and was welcomed by a huge white hall. It was empty save from a few chairs and a desk. He was watching around him when a young man came to him. He had light brown hair and a sweet smile on his face.</p><p>"Hello," the young man said. "Can I help you?"</p><p>"Hum, yeah. I'm Kim Geonhak, I'm starting to work here today...." he answered, a bit hesitantly.</p><p>"Oh yes! The boss told me about you! I'm Seoho, one of your coworkers. Please, follow me, I'll show you around." </p><p>Geonhak followed Seoho through the maze of corridors. He tried to remember where they were come from but they took so many turns that it was impossible. He hoped someone will help him to find his way back later on.</p><p>"We're here!" Seoho said, always cheerful. </p><p>The room was pretty small in comparison to the building. There were only three desks, side by side, and a window. The walls were grey and the carpet looked a bit faded. Nonetheless, the numerous plants and the posters gave a homey feeling to the room. Geonhak was sure he would feel great working here.</p><p>"Your desk is the one close to the window."</p><p>Seoho's voice made him focus on reality. Geonhak nodded. It was the only bare one so it did make sense.</p><p>"Next to you is Youngjo's. You'll meet him soon. He's older than us but very nice, don't worry. My desk is the one with plants. I love plants. They're amazing and so useful."</p><p>"I can see that" Geonhak replied, a bit amused. </p><p>Seoho pouted but his eyes were still playful. It was probably not the first time someone teased him.</p><p>Geonhak put his bag on his chair and was about to turn his computer on when the door opened loudly. A young man with hair sticking in every sense entered, startling Seoho. Geonhak looked at him with attention. The newcomer's face looked familiar to him. Did he already saw this guy before or did he looked like someone he knew?</p><p>"You were almost late, Youngjo!"</p><p>"Keyword is almost. I finally got here on time" Youngjo answered proudly.</p><p>Seoho rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Anyway! Youngjo, meet Kim Geonhak, our new coworker. Geonhak, meet Kim Youngjo."</p><p>Geonhak startled. Kim Youngjo? Really? It couldn't him, right?  His coworker looked as surprised as him.</p><p>"Is there something wrong?" Seoho asked, sounded a bit lost.</p><p>"Are you Kim Geonhak, the kid who lived in Myeongdong and left Seoul in 2010?"</p><p>Geonhak nodded and Youngjo smiled before going to hug the younger.</p><p>"Hakie, it's been so long, oh my god! How life is treating you? When did you come back? The boys will be so happy to see you again. They were so sad when you left, especially Dongju."</p><p>"I'm glad to see you again too. I came back yesterday actually! I wasn't expecting to see you so soon and I'll be thrilled to meet the boys again." Geonhak answered, smiling a bit.</p><p>Youngjo and his two half-brothers, Dongju and Dongmyeong, were his neighbors. Since they were around the same age, they played a lot together. More like, Youngjo and he were trying to play while the twins followed them everywhere much to the older's annoyance. Geonhak never took part in this childish fight. He always said that it wasn't his business. The truth was he was too weak for the twins to refuse them something. Especially to Dongju. He also knew that despite Youngjo's protests the older took great care of his brothers and they still had a lot of fun together. It was such precious memories to Geonhak.</p><p>"So... You two knew each other already?" Seoho asked.</p><p>"Yes! Geonhakie is my childhood friend. You know, the one I talked you about sometime."</p><p>"Oh yes! The one who got a huge crush on Dongju, right?"</p><p>"I did not!" Geonhak protest, feeling his cheeks becoming red while Youngjo was laughing at him.</p><p>"You totally did, dude! But don't worry, I'm pretty sure you were Dongju's first love too."</p><p>Hearing this was a bit strange since they were really young at this time but also kind of flattering. He missed the younger now. He was curious about him. </p><p>"Nevermind! We'll catch up later, Hakie, we sadly got some work to do."</p><p>🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙</p><p>Geonhak was laying on his bed, unable to close his eyes and sleep. So many things happened on a day. He was happy but felt a bit overwhelmed. A cloud passed on the sky, hiding the moon and Geonhak finally fell asleep. His last thought went to little Dongju and his snaggletooth smile.</p><p>🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙</p><p>The next day found Geonhak on his desk, talking with Youngjo and Seoho. It was midday break and they were talking to each other while eating some kimbap when Youngjo's phone rang. The older excuse himself, frowning when he saw the name on the screen.</p><p>"Hello?" he picked up.</p><p>The person on the line said a few words making Youngjo clenched his teeth and his eyes hardened.</p><p>"I'm coming. Stay with him" he replied coldly.</p><p>He hanged out and got up to catch his coat.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Seoho asked with a little voice. He never saw the older so furious.</p><p>"I'm going home. The bastard threw Dongju on the street. I'm going to kill him for real this time! Luckily Dongmyeong wasn't working today and went to pick him up."</p><p>Seoho nodded without a word. Geonhak frowned. What did happen exactly? </p><p>Youngjo went out before he could ask any questions though so he threw a questioning look to Seoho. The young man sighed, moving uncomfortably.</p><p>"I don't know a lot about the situation, Youngjo is pretty secretive on it. What I know is that Dongmyeong and he hated with a burning passion Dongju's boyfriend. Maybe it was about him?"</p><p>"Maybe yes, it would make sense... Thank you."</p><p>Seoho nodded as a reply. They finished their meal in silence, too focus on their own thoughts.</p><p>When Geonhak turned his computer on, he couldn't help but wish Dongju was in safe hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Youngjo was fuming. This guy had dared to hurt his baby brother. And it wasn't the first time! </p><p>He opened the door of his parents' house where the twins were still living. He quickly climbed the stairs two by two, turning left towards Dongju's room where the younger's sobs could be heard. </p><p>"Are you alright?" he asked softly at the doorstep, deadly worried. Now wasn't time to be angry. He needed to focus on his brothers.</p><p>Hearing his voice, Dongju rise his head slowly from Dongmyeong's arms and met Youngjo's eyes. The younger's cheeks were wet from tears and his right eye was close by a huge bruise. Youngjo forgot about his resolution and felt anger choking him.</p><p>"Is he the one who hit you?" his voice was calm but the twins knew him enough to understand that he was furious.</p><p>Dongju only hid in his twin's arms as an answer. </p><p>"That bastard is dead."</p><p>"Hyung, I don't think it's the right time for murder," Dongmeyong said sharply, tightening his arm around his brother.</p><p>"You're right."</p><p>So much for controlling his fury.</p><p>He sat beside Dongmyeong and run his hand in Dongju's hair. The younger had stopped crying but his breathing was still too fast.</p><p>They sat like this for what felt hours. Dongju ended up falling asleep, holding on to his brothers. The silence was defeating. Youngjo knew very well how Dongju's sadness influence Dongmyeong's mood as well. He racked his brain for a way to cheer the only twin awake up. The idea ended up being obvious.</p><p>"Hey" he whispered, "You'll never guess who I met at work today?"</p><p>"Your new coworker? You told us about them already." Dongmyeong answered, relieved to have something to change his mind.</p><p>"I know but I didn't know his name so I got a huge surprise when I met him."</p><p>"Is he someone we know of?"</p><p>"You know him very well actually."</p><p>"Is he Hwanwoong?" Dongmyeong asked teasingly.</p><p>Youngjo's face became totally red at the mention of his crush.</p><p>"If it was him, I wouldn't say a word, you spawn of satan!"</p><p>Dongmyeong laughed soundly.</p><p>"If it's not Hwanwoong, then who?"</p><p>"Kim Geonhak" Youngjo replied cheerfully. </p><p>"Our Geonhakie-hyung?" Dongmyeong gasped loudly. In his arms, Dongju began to move but luckily didn't wake up.</p><p>"Yes. You can easily how surprised I was! He came back only a few days ago."</p><p>"It's fate! Oh my god, Dongju is going to be so happy!"</p><p>Youngjo nodded, still smiling.</p><p>The two spent the evening talking about their memories. It was so long ago but it was still vivid in their mind. Around 9 pm, they woke Dongju up to eat a bit. The younger was so sleepy that he fell asleep before Youngjo could tell him about the great news.</p><p>🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙</p><p>Youngjo was on his desk, staring at his computer lost in thought. He was supposed to work on a new case file but his mind couldn't stop focusing on Dongju's face. More like the bruise on Dongju's eye. He was trying to remember the younger's boyfriend's name. He was just being curious of course! And he was pretty sure that asshole's name was starting with an H... Jung or Jang something... He couldn't ask Dongju about it thought. His brother knew him too well and wouldn't buy the curiosity as a credible reason.</p><p>"Hyung? Are you going to eat lunch or are you staying here to watch the black screen of your computer?"</p><p>Geonhak's voice startled him. He looked around him and found that Seoho had already left. The clock on the wall showed he was almost noon and a half. He got to his feet with a jump. He had invited the twins to the restaurant at the end of the street and was already late!</p><p>"I'm going! Thanks, Geonhakie!"</p><p>"No problem! Do you have a date to be in a rush like that?" Geonhak asked with a playful smile.</p><p>"Not really. I promised lunch to my brothers and you how these two are when you're late." </p><p>"They didn't change then." The younger laughed.</p><p>He took his coat and was about to open the door when he halted.</p><p>"Hey, do you have something already planned now?"</p><p>"Me? No. I'm going to the cafeteria to catch a sandwich, that's it."</p><p>"How about eating with us? The twins would be so happy and I paid!"</p><p>"How can I say no to free food and great company! Lead the way Hyung!' Geonhak replied cheerfully.</p><p>🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙</p><p>When the two arrived at the restaurant, the twins were already at a table. They looked pretty annoyed until Dongmyeong crossed Geonhak's eyes. </p><p>"Geonhakie-hyung!" he gasped before jumping in Geonhak's arms.</p><p>"Oh my god, I can't believe it's you! You didn't change at all! Only getting older."</p><p>The young man laughed fondly while hugging his friend tightly. He had missed the Son's twin's frankness. When they detached from each other, Geonhak took a bit of time to look at the older of the twins. Dongmyeong was shining with his light green tee-shirt and his pair of skinny white jeans. He could even see a hint of black around his eyes.<br/>
Geonhak ruffled his friend's hair before looking at the youngest twin. Dongju was looking at his lap, his fingers playing together. From where he was, Geonhak could only saw his long blond hair, tied up on a ponytail. The younger was wearing a back tee-shirt and a grey tracksuit making Geonhak frowned. In his memories, Dongju was always wearing as many colors he could (while managing to look very cute) and was smiling so brightly the sun often looked dim next to him. Can someone change this much?</p><p>Feeling like the atmosphere was becoming heavy, Youngjo urged them to take place and order. It was awkward at first but soon, Geonhak found himself laughing and joking with Dongmyeong. He learned about Youngjo's crush on his neighbor, Hwanwoong. Needless to say, he enjoyed a lot teasing the oldest with Dongmyeong. It was so fun to watch him becoming red.<br/>
The only down was Dongju. Or rather the lack of Dongju. He looked up once, to thank the waitress with a nod, and that was it. The young man was eating silently, his eyes locked on his plate. He looked like he knew no one in the room. Geonhak was a bit disappointed but mainly worried. Did something happened? Maybe Dongju had just changed a lot. But it didn't explain why Dongju had a black eye, he clearly saw it. Did the call Youngjo got the day before had something to do with it? </p><p>They were almost done with their dessert when the younger got up.</p><p>"I'm going home," he said with a weak voice. He was about to turn around but stopped himself.</p><p>"It was nice to meet you again Hakie-hyung" Dongju's smile looked strained but his eyes showed his sincerity.</p><p>"I'm glad too" Geanhak replied, watching the young man waving to him before disappearing by the door.</p><p>Youngjo cleared his throat.</p><p>"Dongju... Just broke up with his boyfriend, that's why he's feeling a bit down at the moment."</p><p>Dongmyeong nodded and started talking about one of his classmates. He tried to sound casual but his eyes failed to hide his anger and his hurt. Youngjo was acting just the same. The way he said boyfriend sounded like an insult. Geonhak was sure about it now. Something was wrong and he was determined to find what. He couldn't stay still knowing one of his friends was unhappy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dongju closed his room's door loudly. He felt so stupid. He got to meet Geonhak, the person he loved the most apart from his family and he couldn't even say a word! He was so dumb! Geonhak was probably disappointed in him and wouldn't want to see him ever again. It was understandable. Dongju wasn't nice enough or interesting enough to catch someone's attention. He was used to it but he wished things were different.<br/>
When he was eating, he had hoped for Geonhak to look at him a bit longer instead of laughing with Youngjo or Dongmyeong. He had searched for something to say but couldn't utter a word. Even when the older had asked about his study, Dongmyeong had to answer for him. He was truly pathetic.</p><p>He jumped on his bed and hide his head on the pillow. Why did he always need someone to take care of himself? He wasn't better than a toddler! First, he fought with his boyfriend and his twin had to come to get him. Then his older brother had to stay the night with him instead of flirting with his crush. Last but not the least, he finally met his childhood friend (and his first love but let's forget about that part for the moment ) but needed his brothers not to panic. It was a miracle they didn't give up on him already. Luckily, his parents were on vacation, meaning they didn't know about the disaster their last son was.</p><p>Dongju wanted to disappear in the thin air of his room. He sighed. Maybe he could be a bit more open the next time he'll see Geonhak. He would love it if the older could see him as a friend once again. If he hid well how he truly was, maybe it could happen? It was worth a try, right?</p><p>🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙</p><p>That was an epic fail. Seems like fate was against him once again.</p><p>This morning, Dongju was craving some cereals they didn't have anymore. He was still half asleep so he just put a hoodie over his pajama and let his long blond locks fell on his shoulders. The store was near anyway, he would be home very soon.</p><p>Or so he thought. He was about to grab the box he dreamt of when a warm voice interrupted his train of thoughts.</p><p>"Oh? Hello Dongju, nice to see you again."</p><p>Dongju froze. Obviously, Kim Geonhak was there. Obviously! </p><p>"Hello hyung" He answered meekly. </p><p>He was about to panic once again. Geonhak was so classy with his black jeans and his white shirt while Dongju looked like a mop. Fate definitely hated him. His eyes didn't know where to focus on, going left and right. His breath was starting to get faster when a hand wrapped itself around his fingers who started to tremble.</p><p>"Hey" Geonhak whispered. "Breath, everything is ok, I'm not going to hurt you."</p><p>Dongju hated how much these words meant to him. He knew realistically that Geonhak would never hurt him but having confirmation helped him to relax. He took a deep breath and finally looked the older in the eyes.</p><p>"Better?" he asked softly.</p><p>Dongju nodded and Geonhak smiled, showing off his white teeth.</p><p>"I'm glad. Do you want to take a coffee with me? I have time to kill before going to work. If it's ok with you of course..."</p><p>Dongju looked at him, bewildered, and point at himself.</p><p>"You want to go somewhere with me? While I looked like this?"</p><p>"You... Look fine to me?" Geonhak said, a bit hesitantly.</p><p>Dongju wasn't sure about what to reply to this. He wasn't fine by any means! But Geonhak didn't look like he was lying. Dongju wasn't sure if he believed him or not but, at least, the older didn't scream at him. Maybe he could accept his offer? If something went wrong, he could tell his brothers he had tried this time. Moreover, he really wanted to spend time with Geonhak.</p><p>"Let's go then."</p><p>His voice was trembling a bit and his smile was tense but he managed to say what he wanted. That was a start.</p><p>"Great! There's a new coffee shop at the end of the street, did you already went there?"</p><p>Dongju shook his head. His ex-boyfriend didn't like this kind of place so he never went. He didn't want to make him angry. </p><p>Geonhak tugged on his hand and led him towards the checkout, out of the store. </p><p>During their walk, he let Geonhak's hand go, feeling a bit uneasy. Luckily, the older didn't comment on it. They were walking in silence but it wasn't awkward. From time to time, Geonhak pointed something he saw or wanted to try one day and DongJu replied with a few words or a nod.</p><p>They were about to go inside the coffee shop when something in the shop's vitrine next to it caught Dongju's eyes. It was the new makeup palette he wanted to try since he saw the ad on the TV while watching a drama with Dongmyeong. He knew he was ridiculous with makeup but he loved it. This palette had a wide range of colors and even some rhinestones to put around the eyes. It was perfect. Sadly, owning it was a vain dream. He tried to pull himself together. There was no need for Geonhak to know about this little hobby. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice. No way!</p><p>"Did you see something you like?"</p><p>Dongju startled. He hadn't realized he had stopped in the middle of the street.</p><p>"Nothing at all! Absolutely nothing! Really!"</p><p>He was panicking again. He truly was a disaster.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes! Let's go! I want a mocha, hyung!" he replied, catching the older by the arm with his two hands. He knew his answer was too fast for being honest but Geonhak said nothing. He either didn't pay attention or was nice enough to pretend he believed him.</p><p>He opened the door and a strong coffee scent welcomed them. A few people were in front of them so he took his time to look around him. There were a few wooden tables with flowers craved into. From where he was, he could see roses, sunflowers, and daisies. The walls were light green with some bird's paint on them. Chickadees and nightingales if he wasn't mistaken. The whole ambiance made him feel like he was in the middle of a meadow. It was relaxing. Dongju hoped Geonhak liked it as much as him because he definitely wanted to come back! A little voice (who awfully sounded like Dongmyeong's) screamed at him in his mind, saying he didn't need to adjust to someone else's liking. The voice was right but Dongju found it difficult not to pay attention to this kind of thing.</p><p>When it was their turn to order, Dongju asked for a chocolate mocha while Geonhak took a cappuccino. They sat on a table, near a window with their drinks. This time, the silence was a bit awkward. He wasn't sure about what to say. He took a look at the older and saw him playing with his fingers. Looked like he wasn't the only one being unsure of what to say.</p><p>"Wait a moment, I'll be back soon," Geonhak said cheerfully before getting up and leaving the coffee. Dongju felt his heart broke. Did the older really leave him like this? If he was bored, he could have said so! Dongju would have understood! He said he was going back though... But maybe it was a lie? Maybe the older was truly bored and left. </p><p>The younger was starting to bite his fingers, feeling his eyes burning with tears when Geonhak came back, a bag in his hand. Without a word, the older sat down and gave him the bag. Dongju looked at him then at the bag. His eyes went wide seeing the logo of the makeup shop he was looking at before.</p><p>"Open it."</p><p>Geonhak's voice was full of happiness mixed with a bit of nervousness. With trembling hands, Dongju grabbed the bag and took a small gift out of it. He slowly untied the paper. When he saw the makeup palette he was looking at in his hands, he gasped.</p><p>"How...? Why...?" He didn't know what to say. Was it a joke to make fun of him? But Geonhak's smile was warm, not mean. Moreover, he doubted the older could be so cruel.</p><p>"You looked like you found the perfect item when you gaze at it. You didn't even hear me calling you. Since you seem a bit down, I thought it would be perfect to cheer you up. Was I wrong? I can take it back if you want me to!"</p><p>"No!" Dongju replied, holding the small item against him. "Hyung... I did want this but you didn't have to. I can't use it anyways."</p><p>"Why not?'</p><p>"Makeup doesn't suit me."</p><p>"Say who?"</p><p>"My boyfriend. I mean, my ex-boyfriend. He loved me so I'm sure he was right about it."</p><p>Dongju pinched his lips together, trying not to let his tears fell. He didn't want to look weak in front of Geonhak. And he was ugly when he cried. No one deserved to see this.</p><p>"Sorry to say this but your ex sounded like an asshole."</p><p>Dongju let out a wet laugh.</p><p>"That's exactly like my brothers called him. I'm sure Youngjo-hyung doesn't even remember his name, he had always called him The Asshole."</p><p>"So, maybe your ex was wrong? Don't you think? Because I'm sure you're beautiful with makeup. There are even little rhinestones. I remember you liked shining things as a kid, I'm sure you'll be stunning with it."</p><p>Dongju looked at him, mouth wide opened, his cheeks becoming redder and redder.</p><p>"I guess I can give it a try..." He replied shyly, putting his gift on his laps. He grabbed his cup of coffee to hide his blush. His mocha was cold by now but Geonhak's tender smile filled his body with warmth. Maybe fate didn't hate him that much after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Geonhak arrived at work, he was late but his morning was worth it.  Spending time with Dongju was worth any kind of drawback. However, when he opened the office's door, he didn't find his coworkers working. Quite the opposite!</p><p>Youngjo was so red he could make some tomatoes jealous while Seoho was laughing so hard tears were falling on his cheeks.</p><p>"What's happening here?" Geonhak asked, a bit hesitantly.</p><p>"Hakie, tell me, you don't have something scheduled this Saturday, right?" Youngjo replied, still red.</p><p>"I don't think so?"</p><p>"Great! How about going to an amusement park then?"</p><p>"Only us?"</p><p>"No, no. Dongmyeong wanted to go there so he'll bring Giwook, his boyfriend and asked Ju and me if we want to tag along. I thought I could ask you to join us as well."</p><p>Youngjo was making sense but something was off and Geonhak couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was because, despite the apparently calm discussion, youngjo was still blushing? Who was blushing that much by the way? </p><p>"More like you asked Hwanwoong on a date but were too coward to say it was a date. So now you're trying to find people who could come with you to make your lie believable." Seoho exclaimed.</p><p>"Can't you go back to laughing and let me live in peace?" Youngjo mumbled, crossing his arms on his chest.</p><p>"Not my fault if you're so funny, hyung!"</p><p>"I kind of agree with him Hyung," Geonahk added. "But can someone tell me who Hwanwoong is?"</p><p>"My neighbor."</p><p>"His crush!"</p><p>The two answered at the same time.</p><p>"He's not my crush, dammit Seoho!"</p><p>"Stop lying! Even a baby could see the hearts in your eyes every time you're speaking to or about him." Seoho snorted.</p><p>"OK, Ok. No need to fight. I will happy to go to this amusement park, hyung!"</p><p>"I'm glad to know I can count on you! You're my favorite now!"</p><p>"And I can't wait to meet your crush too!" Geonhak added making Seoho laughing again and Youngjo frowning but unable to hide his smile.</p><p>They stopped joking around and started to work. Geonhak turned his computer on and opened his mailbox. His boss just sent him a difficult case to solve.He was lost in his thoughts when Seoho's voice broke the silence.</p><p>"Hyung, Dongju will be there this Saturday, right?"</p><p>"Yes?" Youngjo replied, uneasy. </p><p>"Then it will be a triple date! How romantic!"</p><p>Triple date? Who else will come... Wait!</p><p>"Seoho! I'm not dating Dongju, what the hell?"</p><p>The young man cackled. Geonhak sighted. Youngjo was right, Seoho could be very annoying!</p><p>🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙</p><p>GeonHak was waiting in front of the amusement park. It was a sunny day and many families were coming and leaving, noisy but happy.</p><p>He was about to take his phone to check the hour, maybe he was too early, when Youngjo's voice call his name. The young man looked around him before spotting his friends coming towards him. Dongmyeong was holding hands with a boy around his age while Youngjo was making heart eyes to another guy who was talking to Dongju. </p><p>"Hakie-hyung! Hello!" Dongmyeong said brightly. "Here's Giwook, my boyfriend."</p><p>"Nice to meet you" GeonHak answered, bowing sli his head.</p><p>"Me too. I heard so much about you already."</p><p>"Literally!" Dongmyeong laughed. "Dongju and Youngjo never shut up about you. Especially Ju! "</p><p>Really? That was nice to hear.</p><p>"That's not true!" the younger twin intervened stopping his talk with Hwanwoong. His cheeks were red and his eyes were straight-up murdering his brother. With his baby blue sweater and his blond locks trapped in a ponytail, he was looking as aggressive as a kitten. And a cute one! But that wasn't the point. </p><p>"It is and you know it!" </p><p>Before the twins could argued Youngjo stepped in and presented Hwanwoong. When everyone was ready, they went to the amusement park, smiling and talking loudly. </p><p>🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙</p><p>Geonhak was going out of the toilet and found no one had wait for him. It didn't surprise him that much. He took a long time because there were a lot of people and he knew his friends weren't the most patient. He decided to walk around to see if one of them went to a rollercoaster around there. </p><p>He was walking for a while when he found Dongju on a bench, alone, with a gloomy look on his face. The younger looked so sad Geonhak felt the urge to cheer him up. 
He looked around him and his eyes caught a lollipops stand. He went quickly there and checked the different flavor available, praying Dongju will not leave while he was choosing. What would the younger like though? Probably something sweet so no lemon nor orange... Maybe strawberry? Or raspberry? 
His mind played a memory from years ago when they were eating fruits together and a little Dongju saying strawberries were overrated compared to raspberries. It made Geonhak smiling. Dongju didn't change a lot during all these years. He was still too cute to be real. So! A raspberry lollipop and a blueberry one for him.</p><p>Geonhak quickly paid and went back to find Dongju, still looking sad. It honestly broke the older's heart. No one had the right to make him sad! He quickly came nearer.</p><p>"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked. </p><p>Dongju startled.</p><p>"Hyung! Don't creep me out like this!"</p><p>"Sorry sorry," Geonhak replied, laughing softly. "I have two lollipops but can finish only one. Care to help me?"</p><p>That made Dongju laughed wholeheartedly. There! Joy suited him much better than sadness!</p><p>"With pleasure! Which one do you want me to eat?"</p><p>"It's up to you but I think I remember that you have a soft spot for raspberry."</p><p>"Oh? You truly remember that?" the younger asked, bewildered. </p><p>"Of course! Your speech was very persuasive!"</p><p>"I was a dumb kid," Dongju replied, taking the lollipop and making a place for Geonhak to sit next to him.</p><p>"Are you serious? Dongmyeong and you were a menace but never dumb." </p><p>"Hyung, about that, I was thinking," the younger said, playing with his sweet, eyes locked on his lap "Did we bother you when we were young? Dongmyeong and I were always stuck with you and Youngjo-hyung. I know that at some point Hyung was a bit annoyed at us but you never said a word... It really intrigues me. Wasn't it annoying to have kids with you all the time?"</p><p>"Never" Geonhak answered immediately. "It was fun to have babies around me you know," he added cheekily.</p><p>"Hyung!"</p><p>"Sorry, sorry" he laughed. "But I'm honest, I liked being with you two. We went on so many adventures together and we had so much fun. Maybe it's because we're closer in age or maybe it's because I didn't have a lot of friends but my favorites and happiest memories are with you two. It's not a coincidence that I came back here you know."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>The younger was looking at him, blushing. Geonhak couldn't help but mess up with his hair. </p><p>"Where are the other by the way?" he asked, trying to ignore the butterflies on his tummy. Now wasn't the time.</p><p>"They went to a rollercoaster way too scary for me" Dongju shrugged. </p><p>"Why did you come if you don't like rollercoasters?" Geonhak asked, a bit lost.</p><p>"Because I didn't want to be left alone at home... "</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"That's it!"</p><p>"Don't lie to me, I know there's something more. Being at home never bother you and if it did you could just ask some friends to come."</p><p>"Why do you know me so well?" Dongju mumbled. "Fine! I wanted to go on the Ferris wheel! Happy?" 

</p><p>"Very!" Geaonhak laughed, seeing Dongju pouting. He stood up and took the younger's hand. "Here we go then!"</p><p>"Are you sure? Ferris wheels are so cliché and it could be a bit awkward with a guy..."</p><p>It was Geonhak's turn to shrug.</p><p>"I don't care. You want to go then we go. It's not complicated!"</p><p>Dongju smiled and nodded. He looked so happy Geonhak couldn't but smile too. It looked like he still had some feelings for Dongju after all...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was still early in the afternoon, not a lot of people were queuing for the Ferris wheel. Dongju and Geonhak went in a basket easily. The wheel took them higher and higher and Dongju couldn't hide his joy. The city was so pretty like this! It was probably even prettier in the night but being able to see it now was already a win for him. Once again, he asked himself why his ex-boyfriend found this attraction was childish. There was nothing childish about enjoying the view. He was glad Geonhak agreed to come with him! He took a glance towards his friend. The older was sitting, lollipop on the mouth, and was also admire the sight. He didn't look like he hated being there. Dongju smiled, relieved. </p><p>The Ferris wheel was about to go on the top. The couple on the basket next to them kissed each other. Dongju moved, a bit uncomfortable. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Geonhak asked, eyeing him worried.</p><p>DongJu nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, don't worry" he replied. After a moment of silence, he added "I was just thinking about how I want to love someone enough to take him there and kiss him on the top. Someone who'll accept me as I am. It may be a bit corny but I didn't found this person yet."</p><p>Dongju was playing with his lollipop, already half-eaten. It was kind of personal and he didn't know how Geonhak will react to this. If he laughed or found it ridiculous, Dongju will hide for the next ten years! At least!</p><p>"That's cute." </p><p>What?</p><p>He looked probably bewildered because Geonhak laughed softly and mess his hair up. Dongju frowned. It was a nice feeling and he liked when people played with his hair but not when they were tied up. He took his scrunchie out and redid his ponytail.</p><p>"It's not corny you know. I think pretty much everyone wants to find someone like this. The day you'll meet him, I'm sure he will happy to kiss you there."</p><p>"Are you sure? Do you really think someone will go willing on the Ferris wheel with me? I mean, except for Dongmyeong, Youngjo, and you."</p><p>"You could try to ask Hwanwoong, I'm sure he'll agree."</p><p>"Hyung! I'm not stealing my brother's crush! Especially if it's Hwanwoong! Gross!"</p><p>Geonhak laughed.</p><p>"Relax, I'm joking!"</p><p>"That was not funny!" Dongju crossed his arms and pouted like he would if he was with his brothers. When he realized what it did, he panicked slightly. Will Geonhak find him weird for doing this? </p><p>"It totally was! Your face was truly funny!"</p><p>That's right! Geonhak wasn't like anybody else. Geonhak was a part of his family, someone he could be himself without worrying about being laughed at.</p><p>"I'm not forgiving you!"</p><p>"What I need to earn it then? Giving a genius apologize?" the older asked, trying his best to contain his giggles.</p><p>"Nope! Buy me ice cream!"</p><p>"You just finish your lollipop!"</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"And I think I underestimated your sweet tooth. OK, let's go eating ice cream!" the older sighed.</p><p>"Yay!" Dongju cheered.</p><p>Their round was ending and they left the attraction. Dongju was a bit sad to leave but he was sure he'll come back one day. Maybe at night this time!</p><p>They quickly found a nice ice cream shop and sat under the shadow of a huge tree. It was perfect. Dongju started eating immediately! It was so good! He was so happy!</p><p>They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and joking, taking time to catch up on the time they spent away from each other. Dongju felt so accepted he felt the need to confide more about himself to Geonhak.</p><p>"Hyung?"</p><p>The older hummed, looking at him in the eyes.</p><p>"You know that I broke up with my boyfriend a few days ago, right? I knew my brothers called him The Asshole and he totally deserved it. I thought he loved me. I thought my brothers were overdramatic, they often are by the way, but they were right. My boyfriend told me again and again that no one likes me except him. He told me what I like was stupid, that I was ugly with my long hair or with make-up. He loved me so how could he be wrong? One day, he left for work and I decide to do some make-up. It has been so long and Dongmyeong forget his palette in my bag. So I did it! I even put some rhinestones around my eyes. I felt so beautiful for the first time since forever. Sadly he came back earlier and saw me. We had a huge fight. He broke Dongmyeong's palette and forced me to leave our apartment. I spent a long time knocking at the door. I left and call Dongmyeong when his neighbor menaces me to call the police. Even now, I feel so ashamed not to see any warning signs. They were everywhere but I closed my eyes, thinking it was normal. You said I wasn't dumb as a kid but I sure am right now."</p><p>He took a huge bit on his ice cream, getting ready for Geonhak's reaction. He didn't know if it was clever to confide himself, basically ranted his problems but he felt lighter. Now, Geonhak knew everything. If he wanted to leave, Dongju will have his heart broken but better now than later.</p><p>"I don't think you're dumb, Ju. I think you were in a very toxic relationship and I'm glad it's over. You don't have to be ashamed of yourself, it can happen to everyone."</p><p>"You truly think so?" Dongju asked with a low voice, his heart going haywire hearing his old nickname.</p><p>"Of course! No matter what your ex said to you, you're smart, sweet, beautiful, and also the cutest person ever. One day, someone other than your family and I will see that too."</p><p>"Thanks, Hyung. For everything."</p><p>"No problem kiddo! How about going to the park's shop now? The afternoon is almost over, we need to go back soon and I'm sure you want a souvenir, am I right?"</p><p>"That's the bestest idea ever, let's go!"</p><p>🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙</p><p>Dongju was so immersed in the plushies rayon. There were so many choices! So many cute plushies he would love to take back home! He already has a lot but that wasn't the point. It was only when Youngjo wrapped his arm around his shoulders that he realized his brother was probably calling him for a moment.</p><p>"Hyung!" Dongju beamed. "Look! They have so many things!"</p><p>His brother ruffled his hair, why everyone enjoyed messing his hair up today? , before taking him towards the Disney department. This place was truly paradise. He took a look behind him and saw Geonhak talking with Giwook. Dongmyeong was probably near then.</p><p>He took some time to choose something and settled for a Pascal plushie. The chameleon from Rapunzel was small enough to take it almost everywhere. He would love to buy something bigger but it could be useful to have something that helped him remember the joy of this day. It was a wonderful memory! Even if he suspected his brothers to have left him with Geonhak on purpose... </p><p>🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙</p><p>They ended to leave the shop almost an hour later and bid goodbye to each other, making a promise to come back there as soon as possible. Dongju smiled and shared a knowing look with Dongmyeong when he saw Youngjo taking Hwanwoong's hand. </p><p>When they arrived at home, Dongju let himself fall in the bed almost immediately, eyes closing as soon as his head touched his pillow. This night, he dreamt about sunny days, lollipops, and ferries wheel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure if it's worth a content warning but just in case... Dongju's ex is not that nice so be careful of his words ^-^ And if there's an idol who has the same name as him... I'm sorry lol<br/>Thanks for reading this story, hope you'll have a great time :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since this day, Geonhak and Dongju spent all of their time together, texting or hanging out together after work. </p><p>A few weeks later, during lunch break, Dongju burst into Geonhak's office, waving a flyer, smiling ear to ear.</p><p>"Youngjo-hyung!" he called, "The cinema down the street is doing a rerun of Disney movies and there's Rapunzel this Friday! Could you come with me?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I told Hwanwoong we'll go to the arcade."</p><p>"Please. I want to watch this movie so bad." </p><p>"What about Dongmyeong?"</p><p>"He's going to the karaoke with Giwook and his friends." Dongju was pouting.</p><p>"Ask Seoho or Geonhak then!"</p><p>"Pass!" Seoho said, "I told Keonhee I'll help his sister to move."</p><p>"I didn't know people started to move at night during a Friday. Absolutely not weird." the younger deadpanned.</p><p>"Ask Geonhak, I said I'm busy" Seoho blushed.</p><p>Dongju turned towards Geonhak and made his best puppy eyes. He wanted to go so badly. If his friend was also busy, he'll go alone, but it was so much more fun to be with someone you like.</p><p>"Let's go, then" Geonhak sighed but Dongju managed to catch his fond smile. </p><p>"Yay!" Dongju cheered. He knew no one could resist his puppy eyes. "Thank you, hyung! I need to go now! Bon appetite!"</p><p>As soon as he came, Dongju left, slamming the door. He stayed a bit behind the door, dancing in joy. He was about to leave when he caught his friends talking :</p><p>"He's like a spring shower. As soon as we'll see him, he's already gone."</p><p>"You're a poet now, Seoho-hyung?" Geonhak asked teasingly.</p><p>"Has Keonhee inspired you some poetry?" Youngjo added.</p><p>"Oh, let me live, you two! You both have a date on Friday!"</p><p>"I don't!" both of them replied.</p><p>"Tsk! Liars."</p><p>A date? Dongju thought. He didn't think it could be one but... He kind of liked the idea. He smiled happily before leaving the building softly.</p><p>------------</p><p>Dongju was in front of his mirror, perplexed. He didn't know what to wear. They were going to the cinema so it didn't really matter, he would be in the dark for most of the time but he was going to see Rapunzel! It was something worth celebrating!<br/>
He looked at his closet for a while before choosing dark pants and a white Tee-shirt. He also took a red vest. He looked at himself in the mirror, turning around himself to spotted any fold or mark. Nothing. What a relief!</p><p>His eyes caught his palettes, next to his night table. Was makeup a good idea? Geonhak told him he was cute but he never saw him with it. Maybe he was lying to make him feel better? Was it worth a try? Dongju shook his head. He wanted to wear makeup so he will! He made a promise to himself and his brothers to never stop himself from doing what he wanted because of someone else.</p><p>He quickly took his palettes and thought for a bit before starting to work on his eyes. He needed to be fast if he didn't want to be late. After the eyeliner and the eyeshadow, he put some rhinestones on his left eyelid. He was so immersed in it, mumbling one of his favorite songs that he gained some strength and even added a few pearls in his hair.</p><p>When he finished, he almost didn't recognize himself. For the first time in months, he found himself pretty. He smiled, hoping Geonhak will sharing his mind.</p><p>His phone vibrated, telling him it was almost time. Dongju squealed. He couldn't wait!</p><p>------</p><p>When he arrived in front of the cinema, Geonhak wasn't there yet. It wasn't surprising, the younger arrived early. Nevermind! He was going to buy the tickets, it was the best way to have better places. He was about to buy popcorn too when he spotted Geonhak in front of the main doors, looking around him. Dongju smiled evilly. He pocketed their tickets and jumped on Geonhak's back, screaming in his ear. He laughed when the older flinched and glared at him. His gaze was too soft to be really menacing.</p><p>"Hyung I already go the tickets," he said, showing the little papers, "Let's go buy popcorn now!"</p><p>People started to crow and they had to jostle to finally find their places. Right in front of the screen, perfect! Dongju was so excited.</p><p>"Hyung, did you know some Disney characters are in other movies as well? There's the Beast from Beauty and the Beast in Aladdin. Pay attention during the movie and you'll see the spinning wheel from Sleeping Beauty. I remember there's also the rose from Beauty and the Beast in Rapunzel's painting. Oh! There's also..." Dongju stopped himself. Geonhak probably didn't care about this kind of unless facts. "Sorry, I got carried away."</p><p>"No, no, keep going on, it's interesting! I didn't know about this! Did they hide something else?"</p><p>"Yes! During their time in the city, Rapunzel is going to a bookstore and you can see a lot of books about older Disney movies. I think there's also..." The lights went off and some ads started playing on the screen. "It's starting!"</p><p>------</p><p>When the movie was over, Geonhak took Dongju to an ice cream parlor. The younger was eating while rambling about almost everything. He was so happy. The sun was setting, coloring the room with red and orange hues. Geonhak was ethereal like this. There were a lot of people in the parlor but it wasn't noisy. Dongju felt like he could only look at the older anyway.</p><p>He was about to finish his ice cream, putting an end to this wonderful day when his phone vibrated, signaling him he got a new message. At first, he thought it was one of his brothers when he saw the number. His face lost all of its colors.</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
Kang JaeHan </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dongju</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm sorry</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Can you come back?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I miss you</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Dingju felt his breath becoming shallow. Why on earth his ex-boyfriend send him a message now? It has been a little more than two months since they saw each other! Why ruining the perfect day he was having? And what he could reply to this? Did he miss his boyfriend? Could he really come back to him?</p><p>Geonhak's hand on his arm startled him.</p><p>"Are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost."</p><p>Dongju shook his head. He tried to speak but his voice wasn't working anymore. He wasn't even sure about what to say in the first place. His thoughts had gone wild in his mind.</p><p>"Hey, hey, Ju! Breath. In and out. Like this." Geonhak made the motion, trying to guide him. "Slowly. Yes, perfect!"</p><p>"Thanks, hyung," Dongju said, feeling a bit dizzy.</p><p>"No problem. Now, what did you saw to react like that? Is everything alright at home?"</p><p>Dongju nodded.</p><p>"Yes. I... My ex-boyfriend sent me a message, saying he missed me and I don't know what to answer..."</p><p>"It depends on if you want to pick your relationship up from where you were or if you want it to end for good."</p><p>"But... How I know if I made the right choice?"</p><p>"I don't think there's a wrong choice. It's your relationship after all."</p><p>"I don't know..."</p><p>"Ok," Geonhak said, putting their cups at the end of the table and sitting next to Dongju.</p><p>"I'll ask you some questions. Try to answer it by being as honest as possible. Maybe it'll help you."</p><p>Dongju took a deep breath.</p><p>"Go, hyung, I'm ready!"</p><p>"Do you think about him often?"</p><p>"Not really..." </p><p>There were days when he even forgot about his existence.</p><p>"Are you feeling better since you left him or not?"</p><p>Dongju thought about it for a moment. His mind replayed all the memories he had since he met Geonhak again. He had so much fun during these past months.</p><p>"I think... I feel more like myself since he isn't with me..."</p><p>"Do you see yourself with him in the future?"</p><p>Dongju shook his head, slowly.</p><p>"Then I think you know what to answer," Geonhak said softly.</p><p>"Are you sure I could say no?"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"What if he got angry?"</p><p>"Then let him be! It's not your business anymore! And if he tries to get to you in person, I'll be really happy to have a word or two with him." </p><p>Geonhak cracked his fingers, making Dongju smiling. He took a deep breath and unlock his phone. He was so into the conversation that he didn't even realize he got two more messages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kang JaeHan </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dongju</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'm sorry</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Can you comeback?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I miss you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I said sorry, you have to answer me now!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DongJu, stop ignoring me, you know I hate this kind of attitude!<br/>
</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dongju shivered, feeling a bit sick. He couldn't go back to this life.</p><p>
  <strong>Son Dongju</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You made pretty clear that you don't want me anymore</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It's over</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Forget me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kang Jaehan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It's not over until I said so!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Come, I'm waiting</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Son Dongju</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I won't</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kang Jaehan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ok, be petty as you want</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But don't come crying when I'll find another boy toy to play with</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You were just a good fuck, nothing more</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Dongju's hands were trembling, his strength leaving him to let fear and hurt taking place in his heart. He wanted to scream his anger and at the same time running hiding somewhere no one would find him. A tear escaped from his eye, rolling on his cheek.</p><p>Geonhak, being the perfect friend he was, took his phone out of his hand and hugged him. Dongju sniffed, trying his best not to cry in the middle of an ice cream parlor. It took a moment but he started to feel better. He felt safe in Geonhak's arms like no one could hurt him.</p><p>It was just heartbreak. It hurt but Dongju wasn't alone, he can overcome it.</p><p>"Do you want some ice cream, now?" the older asked, playing with his blonde locks.</p><p>Dongju nodded, smiling tentatively. Geonhak always knew how to cheer him up.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geonhak spent the rest of the weekend talking to Dongju over the phone or texting him. The younger had looked so scared on this Friday night, the older needed to be sure he was alright. At first, Dongju didn't speak much, too lost in his thoughts but, he was soon as full of joy as before. He even sounded like he was feeling lighter. Freer. Geonhak was relieved to see him bounced back like this. For a moment, he feared the younger would close himself up, but when he was listening to Dongju rambling about Disney movies and the games he had played with Dongmyeong and Youngjo, he knew everything was alright. That being said, if he ever met Dongju's ex, he will have a little discussion with him.</p><p>-------</p><p>When Geonhak arrived at work on Monday, it was a bit earlier than usual. He thought he would be alone in the office but, when he opened the door, Youngjo and Hwanwoong were already there. The younger was sitting on Seoho's desk, his arms and legs around Youngjo, and they were heavily making out. Geonhak froze. What the fuck was that?</p><p>They were both too focused on each other to realized he was there too. It's not like he wanted to bother them, but Seoho would come soon. Moreover, people would be soon walking around and could find them too. It would be clever to close the door, at least. Geonhak coughed loudly, making his friends flinched. They looked at him, embarrassed.</p><p>"I... I came to give something to Keonhee." Hwanwoong said, contrite. </p><p>"I'm glad you found him, then." Geonhak teased.</p><p>"I can explain?"</p><p>"You don't have to, hyung, it was pretty clear. My poor eyes! But joking aside, I'm happy for you two. It was about time!"</p><p>"Like you could speak! You got a crush on Dongju for so many years, and you're still not dating him." Hwanwoong deadpanned, making Youngjo laughed out loud.</p><p>"It's not the same thing!" Geonhak replied, feeling his cheeks becoming red. "Speaking of Ju... You two have a few seconds to tell him the great news before I'm telling him."</p><p>Hwanwoong gasped. He went down and ran to grab his phone that was on Youngjo's desk.</p><p>"If the twins heard the news by you, they're going to be insufferable" Youngjo grumbled. </p><p>"Payback for freaking me out first thing in the morning."</p><p>"Well, I texted them, everything is under control."</p><p>"That's why I love you, you got amazing reflex," Youngjo answered, pulling Hwanwoong against him, kissing softly. Young couple. Yuck!</p><p>"Don't frown like this, I'm sure Dongju and you will be worst than us" the youngest teased him.</p><p>Geonhak sighed, giving up on denying his crush. No matter what, his friends didn't listen to him. Moreover, it's not like it wasn't the truth.</p><p>"I still have to find Keonhee. We'll see each other at lunch break, bye!" Hwanwoong kissed his lover and wave at Geonhak, who waved back.</p><p>-------------</p><p>When it was time for the lunch break, Geonhak went to eat at a restaurant near the company. Youngjo was eating with Hwanwoong while Seoho left to find Keonhee. No one knew what was going on with these two but, just in case, Geonhak didn't want to fifth wheeling his friends. No thanks. </p><p>At first, he thought about eating alone, but Dongju had called him during his break to scream about his brother, and Geonhak had ended up asking the younger if he wanted to eat with him. So here he was, waiting for the younger in the same restaurant they had met each other again. It was only a few weeks ago, but time had flown so fast. Geonhak didn't think he could forget Dongju's downcast face nor Dongmyeong's bright one on this day. Coming back to Seoul was the best idea he had. He was so happy to meet his childhood friends again.</p><p>The restaurant's door opened and Geonhak saw Dongju looking around to find him. When their eyes met each other, the younger beamed. Things were so different now. Dongju was happy, and it was enough to make Geonhak happy as well.</p><p>"Hakie-hyung! Did you know that Hwanwoong finally asked Youngjo-hyung out? He texted me this morning, I was so surprised."</p><p>"Yeah, I knew." Geonhak made a face. "I found them making out this morning. I can't say it was the best experience in my life."</p><p>"Oh my god!" Dongju burst into laugher. "It sounded awful, I'm so sorry for you!"</p><p>"It was but, I'm happy for them."</p><p>"I am too. They suit each other well, I don't see someone else for Youngjo-hyung."</p><p>"Me neither."</p><p>A waiter brought them their dishes. They started to eat, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Geonhak tried to focus on what the younger was saying, but he caught himself getting lost in his eyes a few times. He was sure Dongju glanced at his lips once or twice so they were kind of even.</p><p>When it was time to leave, the younger cheerfully said he'll walk to the office with Geonhak. While they were talking nonstop before, they were silent now but it was comfortable. Geonhak was enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin when a hand timidly wrapped itself around his. He glanced at Dongju, surprised. The younger was hiding his face behind his blond hair, but Geonhak could see his red cheeks. Geonhak smiled, feeling himself blushing as well. They walked like this, hand in hand. </p><p>When they arrived in front of the building, Dongju let his hand go. Geonhak took a deep breath.</p><p>"Ju, do you have plans for this weekend?"</p><p>"Not really. Why?"</p><p>"How about going back to the amusement park? As a date."</p><p>The younger looked at him in silence, his eyes going wide from surprise.</p><p>"Why?" Dongju asked in a low voice.</p><p>"Because I like you. And I would love to take you on a date. You can say no, of course! I just... thought you had to know this."</p><p>"But you could date whoever you want to, why me? I have nothing special."</p><p>"Maybe, but you're the one I choose," Geonhak shrugged "And I'm not that special either, you know."</p><p>"You're not going to change your mind later? Because I couldn't handle it if you do."</p><p>"I will not" Geonhak replied, sure of himself. "So? About that date?"</p><p>"Yes. A hundred times yes!" Dongju beamed. The younger was so cute when he smiled.</p><p>"Great! I was scared you reject me for a moment."</p><p>"I would never, hyung!" The younger gasped. " I got a crush on you since I'm ten, I feel like all my dreams came true."</p><p>Geonhak laughed fondly.</p><p>"I'll text you the detail later, OK? I really need to go back to work now."</p><p>Dongju pouted but nodded.</p><p>"Can I get a kiss before you go?"</p><p>And how Geonhak could deny something to this puppy eyes. He slowly wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, and their lips met in a tender kiss, playing together. They had to wait so long to get to know each other. Dongju had said his childhood dreams had come true, but he felt the same way. In Dongju's arms, Geonhak felt like he was the luckiest man on this earth.</p><p>They slowly detached from each other, their eyes still looking at each other fondly. Geonhak could stay like this forever, but it was time to leave. He waved goodbye to Dongju, a huge smile on his lips. He couldn't wait for their date.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>